Talk:Richard Armus
Reason for releasing the press reporter I seem to vaguely recall it being either Eric Rayburn or Sherry's doing but feel free to tell me otherwise. I just seem to recall there being a reason why as opposed to zero explanation.--Gunman6 (talk) 20:46, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :I think David Palmer and maybe Mike Novick concluded that Armus was part of the "Conspiracy Against David's Administration". After Armus let Sherry into the room with Ron Wieland, Roger Stanton shot Armus a knowing look. :I don't think I can back this up, but it never seemed to me that Wieland ever understood that he was being released because of a conspiracy. At the 25th Amendment hearing, it didn't seem like Wieland was making up a story to push an agenda like Stanton clearly was doing, he just valued his First Amendment rights more than he valued the public's safety. :I'm not clear whether or not Sherry had anything to do with Wieland's release. Like David said, it seems like too much of a coincidence that he escaped right after Sherry got done talking to him, but then why would Sherry bother to offer him the deal anyway? Why not just say, "Hey Ron, we're gonna let you out,"? :Maybe Sherry just offered him the deal as a ploy to cover up the conspiracy? Like She didn't care whether he accepted her deal or not, she just acted like she wanted to cut him a deal so he wouldn't know she was helping to free him as part of a conspiracy within the David Palmer Administration, so he wouldn't know to report on it...--Sampson789 (talk) 06:22, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I can see that being some of the reasoning. We could definitely discuss whether or not that should be listed in "Background Information and Notes" on the various characters' pages. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Gunman6 (talk • ) . ::: Sampson I definitely agree with you that Wieland was not a conspirator. Also, I'd like to know more about Palmer/Novick realizing Armus was part of the Stanton conspiracy as you mention... do you recall any particular dialogue or scenes/episodes I can check? Ultimately I'm hoping we can find dialogue to confirm his association with Stanton, and categorize him as such. 06:55, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Early in Day 2: 4:00pm-5:00pm, Novick shows Palmer the footage of Armus letting Wieland out. Palmer asks where Armus is now, then: ::::Novick: Mr. President, if Armus is working covertly against you-- ::::Palmer: It's not covert now. It's in my face. ::::Novick: We will find him, sir. ::::Palmer: Oh, we'd better. Because whomever he's working for is trying to keep me from finding this bomb. ::::The next scene at the Northwest Regional Operations Center, David apologized to Sherry for accusing her because--: ::::David: Richard Armus was the one who let Wieland go. ::::Sherry: But Armus doesn't have his own agenda. He must be working for someone else. ::::David: We're looking into it now. ::::In the middle of Day 2: 5:00pm-6:00pm, with Mike Novick and Sherry Palmer present, David Palmer announced his intention to have Roger Stanton arrested because Bauer said his plane was shot down by Colonel Ron Samuels out of Fort Benning and Samuels was funded by NSA, then: ::::Sherry: With all due respect, David, that's pretty thin. ::::David: By itself, yes. But the ambassador's chopper crash, the evacuation of military personnel out of L.A., Ron Wieland's escape from custody, those things happened after Stanton arrived. ::::I guess nobody ever specifically said, "Armus was working for Stanton." But David realized that Armus was working for somebody who was working against him, and he realized soon after that Stanton was working against him. I think that's the best I've got.--Sampson789 (talk) 03:45, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::If that's not enough, I do have some more evidence, though it requires a tiny bit of reading between the lines. ::::Consider the scene from Day 2: 3:00pm-4:00pm immediately preceding the scene in which Sherry Palmer confronts Ron Wieland. Roger Stanton is coming down the corridor where Wieland's room is located, and on the opposite side of the corridor he sees Sherry Palmer approaching him escorted by Richard Armus and, oddly, Jimmy Kelly (?!?!?). ::::Stanton: Armus, where are you going? ::::Armus: I'm taking Mrs. Palmer to one of the conference rooms. ::::Stanton: Does she have clearance? ::::Sherry: Excuse me, but you don't need to speak about me as if I weren't here, Mr. Stanton. ::::Why is Stanton uncomfortable with Sherry's presence? And why does he talk past her to Armus? I suggest it's because Stanton knows that it's about time for Wieland to be released, and he knows Richard Armus is supposed to do it. Sherry Palmer was part of the conspiracy as evidenced by her later contacts with Stanton, but apparently the plan was not for her to be involved in this particular operation. ::::After their awkward introduction in which Stanton pretends to be meeting Sherry for the first time but Sherry does not reciprocate the act: ::::Stanton: It's just a--it's a highly restricted area. ::::Sherry: Yes, I know. However, I have been granted access. ::::Stanton: Why do you need to be here? ::::Sherry: That you'll have to ask the president. Armus. ::::Armus: Excuse me. (He slides a card to unlock the door to Wieland's conference room). ::::Stanton: My apologies, Mrs. Palmer. It's just, uh... we're being very careful about the flow of information today. ::::Sherry: Well, there's no need to apologize. I would assume that you're careful about the flow of information every day. (Armus opens the door) Thank you. (Sherry walks in, Armus shuts the door behind her. He turns around to look at Stanton, Stanton is already looking at him, camera zooms in on Stanton). ::::So I'm really confused about how and why Sherry fits into this, but it seems clear to me that Stanton is uncomfortable with Sherry being there because he's planning on being connected to some sort of illegal activity that he anticipates occurring in this corridor imminently, he isn't planning on Sherry being involved in the activity, and he doesn't trust her not to snitch on him. I also get a strong sense that Stanton expects full cooperation from Armus.--Sampson789 (talk) 06:05, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Yes there is quite a bit of uncertainty about the connection between Sherry and Stanton. Especially with the whole Steve Hillenburg twist later on (although she seems to have been playing him, too). But the stuff you've posted has helped me determine there is no more uncertainty about Armus. I'll add him to the categories/etc. now. Thanks! 10:08, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Pre-recorded footage I'm pretty sure that, although Terry Bozeman is credited for Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am, Armus only appears in pre-recorded footage releasing Ron Wieland. Do we note appearances in pre-recorded footage with an asterisk like voice-only appearances? If not, then the article should show that Armus does not appear in that episode.--Sampson789 (talk) 06:27, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :I think that, yes, we do credit them if they appear as a voice-over in the episode and if a different portrayer appears as them, then we don't list it for the actor obviously.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:44, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Very true Sampson, he should not have an appearance for that episode--Acer4666 (talk) 11:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC)